It's the Law
by shadow violet212
Summary: There is a new law and it affects Hermione and others in the school. HGDM eventually, just not yet. R&R please
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I own no one..don't sue me and all that other funny stuff that I am lacking to come up with..  
  
Hope you like it..  
  
Chapter one- the train ride  
  
*Beep beep beep* Hermione slowly reached her hand from under her warm blanket to turn off her alarm. She got out of bed and quickly pulled on her slippers, it was a cold rainy morning. It was also the first day of school, she couldn't wait, she was Head Girl this year. She quickly ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. When she got out she no longer felt tired, a cold shower does that for you. She put on a brown sweater and a pair of faded blue jeans, then ran a comb through her hair. She got a little gel on hand, rubbed it around her hands and ran her hands through her hair. Over the summer, she found a genius way to stop her hair from being frizzy. When she was finished with her hair, she went downstairs and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she was eating, her 7-year sister, Rebecca, came downstairs.   
  
"Hey Hermione. What are you doing today? I am going to Michelle's birthday party! I can't wait to give Michelle her gift!" She told her as she poured her own bowl of cereal.   
  
"I have to go to school today, remember, the one I told you that you were gonna go to." Hermione told her.   
  
"Oh yeah, I remember. I'll miss you while you are away." She told her sadly.  
  
"I'll come home for the holidays, I promise." She said smiling  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione's mom came down the stairs, " It is time to leave, are you almost ready?" Her mom asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I just have to grab my trunk then we can leave." Hermione told her mother.  
  
"Okay, go get it, traffic is really bad today, we need to hurry." Her mom said urgently.  
  
"Okay, go start the car, I will be there in just a minute." Hermione said while running up the stairs.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, they were at the train station saying their good-byes.  
  
"Mom, I will be home for all the holidays." She told her mom.  
  
"I'm just going to miss you," Her mom said between sobs " I hate this part of boarding schools, I am so bad at good-byes."   
  
The whistle hooted on the train, "Mom, I really have to go, that was the last warning that the train is going to leave."   
  
"Bye, don't forget to write!" Her mom screamed as Hermione ran to the open compartment with Ron and Harry and everyone else.  
  
"Hey Herms, wow congrats for making Head girl!" Ron told his girlfriend as of last year.  
  
"Thanks, I have to go to the front compartment for a little while to talk to Dumbledore and meet the Head boy. I have to go like right now, so we can catch up later right?"  
  
"Yeah, go on. Oh, really quick I hate to tell you but Malfoy is the head Boy," Ginny told her. "He is hott this year, have you seen him yet?" She whispered the last part in Hermione's ear. They giggled for a second, before regaining posture so the guys would still be blissfully clueless, like they are supposed to be.  
  
"No, I will soon though, wish me luck." Hermione said as she opened the compartment door.  
  
"Good luck." Ginny whispered as Hermione walked down the hall. ~Hermione made her way up to the front compartment and took a seat by the window. Draco was next to walk in. He sat down across from Hermione and smirked.   
  
"What is it now Malfoy?" Hermione asked agitatedly.   
  
"Nothing but sweet nothings Granger, and that is Draco to you, you should respect me." He said.  
  
"Why should I respect you when you won't respect me?" Hermione asked him angrily. She knew that he knew something that she didn't and it was really starting to bug her.   
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I walked into the compartment and sat down across from Granger and smirked, just to make her mad, I knew it would work.  
  
"What is it now Malfoy?" She asked me in a very agitated tone.  
  
"Nothing but sweet nothings Granger, and that is Draco to you, you should respect me." I told her so she would be even more confused.  
  
"Why should I respect you when you won't respect me?" She asked me. I laughed, she was so clueless to the magical world.  
  
"I don't have to respect you, only you have to respect me, we can discuss it later, here comes Dumbledore." I told her. Dumbledore walked into the compartment with his usual "knowing smile." That smile bugged the daylights out of me.   
  
"Congratulations for making Head boy and girl, that is a big accomplishment." Dumbledore said cheerfully, oh how I hated his cheer.  
  
"Thank you Professor" Hermione said kindly. I nodded towards him letting him know that I was listening.   
  
"Anyways, the two of you will have an area where you sleep, although it is optional, you can sleep in your houses with your friends. This area is to be used for discussing ideas for the Before-Christmas-Break Ball, and other events we have planned for this year. You will get escorted to your area before the feast and you will get a quick tour of the area. You will be back to the Great Hall before the feast even begins. Any questions?" Dumbledore asked us.  
  
We both shook our heads. "Good. You will also have the password to my office if you ever need to discuss things, it is Sugar Quill. That is all I need to tell you for now, you can go back and talk to your friends." Dumbledore said as he got up to leave the compartment.   
  
Hermione got up to follow him, "Wait, I told you that I would explain things and I think you at least have the right to know." I told her as nicely as I could.  
  
"Fine, but make it quick." She said as she backed up towards the seat.  
  
"How old are you?" I asked first.  
  
"18, why? How old are you?" She asked me in return.  
  
"Well, I'm 19,my dad wanted to train me in the Dark Arts a bit more before sending me off to school." I told her "Why was her name on the list then?" I asked myself out loud.   
  
"What list? What are you talking about?" She asked very confused.  
  
"There is a new law stating that pureblood wizards have to marry muggle-born witches when they are 19 or older so that magic will never die out. There was a list and I had to pick someone, and you were the only one that had positives in marrying." I explained to her. "But I don't know how you are on the list, you are only 18."  
  
"This is so confusing, I'm not 19, how was my name on the list? Well actually, I used a time-turner and that has the side effect of making you older, and what do you mean positives in marrying? I'm not going to marry you anyways, I will wait for my boyfriend to become 19 and marry Ron." She told me.  
  
"Too late, I signed off on you. I own you. The positives are that I get to make the weasel mad, I get to make your life hell. That is just the greatest thing, I kill two birds with one stone." I laughed at her shocked face.  
  
"I hate you. You won't change my life at all, I will make sure of it." Hermione said before walking out of the compartment.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Don't forget to review...I am known to hold chapters ransom for a measley 5 reviews, I might not do that on this one, depends on when I get my next chapter up. 


	2. Explainig the Law

Disclaimer: I still own nothing...exect the plot, which my friends help me with, so doesn't that mean that it is somewhat theirs..  
  
Chapter 2-Explaining the law  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
By the time I made it to my compartment, my face was decorated with tears. I tried to wipe them away before I walked into the compartment, but I wasn't very successful.  
  
"Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just hate Malfoy, he is such a jerk!" I cried.   
  
"What did he do? Do you need to talk about anything?" She asked me, concerned.  
  
"He just-urgh-nevermind, we can talk about it later, I don't want Ron to try to kill him, although I want him dead, I don't want Ron in trouble." I said, trying to laugh at the last part, I at least smiled.  
  
"Okay, just remember that I am here for you, for things you don't want to tell Ron, your secret is safe with me." Ginny said.  
  
"Okay, I will have to remember that." I said smiling. We all did what we usually do on the train ride, Harry talked to Ron about Quidditch, Ginny and I talked about guys; Ron and Harry would never hear, once they start talk about Quidditch, it didn't stop until the train was at Hogwarts; we giggled a lot as well.   
  
"What do you think about Justin Finch-Fletchley?" Ginny asked through giggles.  
  
"He is okay, a little weird though. I like Ron a lot better though. What do you think about Justin?" I asked her, trying not to laugh really loud and take the boys out of their trance.  
  
"He is pretty good for a Hufflepuff!" She said giggling as quietly as possible. Through our giggling, we did not hear the compartment door slide open. Draco Malfoy came up from behind us and breathed lightly on the back of my neck. I felt goosebumps go up and down my back.  
  
I turned around, "Get away from me you sad excuse of a head boy, you are so immature, still picking on us, hasn't that gotten boring, you have done it for 6 years!" I said quite annoyed.  
  
"I just love to see you mad, it is so sexy." He said, trying to get a rise out of me, it worked.  
  
"Urgh, I hate you! Just leave me alone!" I screamed.  
  
"I own you, I don't have to take orders from you." Malfoy said in a sneering tone.   
  
Everyone looked around confused, "What does he mean, he owns you?" Ron asked me.  
  
"Malfoy, just go away, please." I said the last part as respectfully as possible.  
  
"Fine. You seem to have a lot of explaining to do, see you later, dearest." He said, laughing as he walked out of the compartment.  
  
Ginny looked at me, "I think we really need to talk about this, like right now." she said, everyone seemed to agree.  
  
"Okay, fine. How can I start this? Well, there is a new law saying that all pureblood wizards have to marry a muggleborn witch so magic will never cease to exist. Once a muggleborn witch turns 19, her name gets put on a list so a pureblood wizard can pick which girl he wants to marry. Malfoy said that he picked me to make Ron mad and to 'make my life hell.' That's why he said that he owns me, he signed off on my name, and according to the law, I am his, he controls me." I told them with tears coming to my eyes.  
  
"Doesn't Malfoy have to be 19 as well?" Ron asked, trying to find a loophole in Malfoy's evil plan.  
  
"He is, his dad wanted to give him one more year of Dark Arts training before sending him to Hogwarts." I told them sadly. I walked over to Ron and snuggled up against his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I always thought he knew a little too much about Dark Arts. He also seemed a little older than everyone else too.." Ron said, trying to lighten the moment. We all smiled a little and the rest of the train ride was silent.   
  
The intercom suddenly gave us our 15 minute warning. "We should probably get changed, come on Ginny, we can go over to the next compartment to change." I told her.   
  
We walked into the compartment and started to change "Hermione, I'm dead sorry that he picked you." Ginny said, giving sympathy to me.  
  
"It's okay, it isn't your fault, he is such a jerk, isn't he?" I complained to her.  
  
"Yeah, he only did it to ruin your life, you know what, I don't think he is very cute anymore." She said, we both laughed at the last part.  
  
"Yeah." I said. We felt the train stop, and walked out to find Harry and Ron. We all got into one of the carriages and locked the door so no one else could come in, everyone is such a bother.  
  
I sat next to Ron and cuddled up to him, he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay, we can make it through this together, I won't let him have you." He said as he played with my hair. "Your hair isn't frizzy, I just noticed that, how did you do that?" He asked me curiously.  
  
"It is called hair gel, it is almost like magic." We all laughed. The carriage stopped and we unlocked our door and stepped out into the cold rain.  
  
"I have to go find Dumbledore, he is going to take me to the head room where Malfoy and I have to discuss plans and stuff, at least it is optional to sleep there." I said happily. "Don't forget to save me a seat."  
  
"Okay, I will, good luck with Malfoy." Ginny said to my back.   
  
I turned around, "Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok ya'll, I have my 5 wonderful reviewers...now to notice them.  
  
roses in bloom-lol, too many possibilities, i still hafta get them all straight..  
  
sonica-thanks for the review...and it could get interesting *smiles*  
  
natyslacks-thanks for reviewing.  
  
nora-I will...soon..  
  
rrrr-thanks for reviewing  
  
Okay..this chapter is held ransom for..7 more reviews, can't be that hard. I wish you luck on the quest of 7 reviews.. 


	3. The Head's Room

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my plot..  
  
Thanks to my people who came back...natyslacks and roses in bloom. I think I will keep doing this until there are too many names for me to type. ((about 10..I am a slow typer)) Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 3- The Head's Room  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I watched Granger and the Golden Group step out of the carriage. I just had to wait until she left them and was out of sight before I tried to bug her, the Weasel would be there to save her in a heartbeat if he saw me even start to bug her. I waited until she was way out of sight before I even came near her. I started to run near her, but stay on the opposite side of the crowd, so she couldn't see me. I slid over through the crowd until I was right beside her. She didn't notice even my presence beside her, this could be fun. I smirked as I held out my foot. She fell forward.  
  
"God Malfoy I really don't like you and you are making this harder than it should be." She screamed as she got up.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I'm sorry Hermione" I said sarcastically as I walked away. I laughed, this was going to be so much fun, she gets mad so easily.  
  
I walked up to Dumbledore "Hermione is back there, she should be here soon." I told him, trying to make him think that I am the better Head, I have to say I am a bloody good actor.  
  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I see her now." Dumbledore said in his kind voice. "I hope you had an enjoyable ride here-"   
  
"Hmph" Granger said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
"-we are now off to the Heads Room. The password is Uni ensemble." Dumbledore told us.  
  
"What does that mean?" I asked him.  
  
"That is up to you to find out, Ms. Granger might know, she been to France before." We followed Dumbledore to an area near his office, but hidden very well, I have never seen it before, and from the looks of it, neither has Granger. It was a picture of a scale, like the Libra zodiac sign.  
  
"Uni ensemble." Granger said in an almost perfect French accent. She stepped inside the room. "Interesting." She said as she looked around the room. Once I got in, I saw what was so interesting, to her at least, there was a large bookcase in one corner with large books that I am sure she will be interested in.  
  
"To the left upstairs is Mr. Malfoy's room, and to the right upstairs is Ms. Granger's room. Remember, it is optional to sleep in here, the only reason there are rooms is just in case you stay up late planning things for me and you are too tired to go to your houses on the other side of the school." Dumbledore told us. We nodded. "The two of you can have a quick look around, the feast is going to start in 20 minutes, the sorting in 5."  
  
"Okay thank you." Granger said politely. She was way to polite, it was quite annoying, maybe the pros of picking her didn't beat the cons. Nah, I still loved to torture her. I walked over to her.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I looked over at the books. I couldn't wait to get started on some of these, I have heard of Lord of the Rings, but I have never read it. I started to reach up to grab it.  
  
"Hey mudblood. How does the Weasel feel about me owning you?" He asked me, sneering.  
  
"Shove it ferret, you no longer bug me, and we are going to find a way to stop this law, or at least stop you from owning me." I told him. As I went to put the book in the pocket in my robes for later.  
  
"You and Weasly are not strong enough to stop this law, and even with how smart you are, you won't find a way to un-sign my name. This is a very complex law." He said laughing at my face.  
  
"Whatever, it can be done. I don't care what you say, everything has a loophole." I told him confidentially. He just rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs to see his room. Grrr I hate him. I walked up the stairs towards my room. When I opened the door, I gasped, it was so beautiful. The walls were painted red and gold was sponged over it, the curtains were gold and the bedspread was red. There was another bookshelf in my room, it wasn't as big, but at least I had one of my own. All the furniture was white with gold on the edges. I then noticed my belongings in a corner. This room was so beautiful, I am defiantly staying in here in my free-time.  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
The room was pretty original, the walls were green with silver sponged on, the curtains were silver and the bedspread was green. The furniture was black with silver around the edges. I had to admit that looked pretty wicked. I looked in each corner and I saw that the bloody house elves put my stuff in here, like I was going to stay in here, Granger is too near, or maybe that was a good thing..  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Wow, another chapter..now I must thank my wonderful reviewers, though there wasn't 7 of you, I thought I should no longer torture others with long waits for the next chapter..anyways on to thanking these wonderful people...  
  
Rupy-They are together now, just not forever, I don't wanna rush Draco and Hermione into it, there needs to be drama. Thanks for the review.  
  
Lady-Draco79-lol, thanks for the review.  
  
Tisha24-thanks, sorry it took so long.  
  
natyslacks-you remind me of some of my friends, jaz, and sometimes liz, hehehehe......thanks for the review.  
  
roses in bloom-you remind me of jaz and liz too, don't worry, that is a good thing..thanks for the review.  
  
Now I am no longer holding chapters for ransom, I am just gonna hold them until: A)I get online again or B)I feel there are enough reviews.. 


End file.
